<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Late Night Wake Up Call by Ourfandomcrazyuniverse</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29918787">Late Night Wake Up Call</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ourfandomcrazyuniverse/pseuds/Ourfandomcrazyuniverse'>Ourfandomcrazyuniverse</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hatchetfield Universe - Team StarKid, Team Starkid - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Loose alcohol and drug references tho he is inebriated, Other, just friends bein friends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:47:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,164</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29918787</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ourfandomcrazyuniverse/pseuds/Ourfandomcrazyuniverse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alice gets woken up by a very inebriated Ethan</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ethan Green &amp; Alice Woodward, Ethan green &amp; Alice (the guy who didn’t like musicals)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Late Night Wake Up Call</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>“Aliceee?..”</em> The whisper came. Softly, gently, it was comforting, Alice could stay melting right into her pillow she grasped between her hands, stay right deep asleep.</p><p>“ALICE!”</p><p>“AH!” Alice woke with a scream, only for a hand to cover her mouth quickly. She screamed again at that, flailing in the darkness to get it off her when less than a second later, she saw the leather covered arm it was attached to, and the excited face it matched. The hand dropped.</p><p>Immediately after her scream, she spoke, almost on the edge of sleeptalking she was that unaware of what was going on. “Ethan what?..” She got out confusedly, unsure why he had to wake her. Then she started to wonder, why he was in her room, when she was fast asleep, at all. “...ETHAN WHAT??”</p><p>Ethan swayed when he stood upright, knowing Alice finally knew he wasn’t a murderer. Whatta loser. Standing back he saw when she’d flailed she’d kicked her blankets away, and she only had pyjama short shorts or underpants on below her t-shirt, he couldn’t really tell, so he blinked, then just grabbed her quilt and covered her nonchalantly. Plus he did leave her window open when he climbed in. </p><p>Alice just gave a mix of a gasp, sigh and a laugh, completely bewildered and half disorientated. She rubbed the back of her hand against her eyes now, knowing it was only Ethan and she was safe, grunting lowly at him. “Whaaat?” She whined. </p><p>Ethan giggled, actually hiding his chuckles behind his hand, who knew at what. Maybe Alice, her reaction, maybe at the situation. Maybe if everything seemed funny to him right now, Alice wouldn’t be able to say.</p><p>“There’s a party. You’re going!” He informed her ecstatically. </p><p>Alice slowly let her eyes get unblurry and focused on her friend standing over the foot of her bed. He was swaying side to side, but like he wasn’t in control of it, or even aware he was doing so. He was still fully dressed for the day, though his hair was slightly less poofy than usual, he was either blinking or squinting at her, or his eyes looked almost glazed over and unfocused, though she thought he was trying. And he had this big fucking stupid grin on his face.</p><p>Alice blinked once herself. “Are you high <em>and</em> drunk?”</p><p>“No! Yes!”</p><p>Well that made sense. Alice shifted her hands in her bedding, groaning and grasping onto it, wondering what the chances were if she threw herself back into bed he’d just leave her alone and shut the door or window on his way out behind him. Ethan wasn’t exactly a predictable friend. But she knew that was unlikely anyway. In fact any real chance of getting a good night's sleep now, her friend would definitely not give her.</p><p>And in tune, Ethan grabbed her arm, and started dragging her out of bed, pulling. “Party Alice! C’mon let’s go let’s go!” He repeated quickly, full of energy. </p><p>Alice groaned, playing rag doll even though it wasn’t really working as Ethan heaved her ass, just hoping he’d give up and let her be soon. </p><p>“I hate having a clingy best friend.” She mumbled, pretending it was to herself but wanting him to hear too and piss off for the night. </p><p>But Ethan didn’t react at all. He was still pulling her arm. Except a second later he was no longer doing that to try and ‘gently’ convince her. Instead, he leant over and grabbed her body, ignoring her sleepy delayed squeals and hurriedly throwing her over his shoulder, jiggling once, so he had a good hold of her, no longer swaying as much, and lifted her throughout her dark bedroom. “C’mon we’ll go out the window.” He prompted in a sneaky voice, as if this was perfectly normal, walking her over there and making sure to keep a good grip on her legs, without hurting her of course, clearing his throat one second and giggling to himself and his bestie the next. </p><p>Alice was suddenly very much awake, and her pounding blood gave her all the energy she needed as suddenly all she could see was her long hair, her bedroom floor, and Ethan’s momentarily steady feet. Her heart caught in her throat as she gasped at the swift move. “NO! No put me down now Ethan!” She tried to tell him off. She was determined to wriggle around and get him to let go, even if it meant toppling them both to the floor. Because he was not taking her out the window! Especially not if he was planning to carry her all the way there, and especially not high/drunk. </p><p>“Aw no but wait… I wan’ you to go.” Ethan managed to get out, sounding a little stroppy himself now, turning around to try and see her, not really getting his predicament there, just spinning one or two times. Alice just grunted, banging her fists only a little hard on his back, shaking all around to try and find a loose point in his hold. “Ethan this is not going to work!” She warned.</p><p>Thinking she just wanted repositioning with all her writhing about, in two easy movements and without placing her feet anywhere near back on the floor, Ethan flipped Alice over, winding her slightly as he placed her head over his chest and her legs on his back, holding her waist to his shoulder instead. He hoped she was more comfy this way, and also would stop arguing now and sneak out with him. </p><p>And while Alice may have been able to appreciate what a good friend he was trying to be to her even while being this fucked up, at the moment she was more annoyed at how strong he was to just casually lift her away like this in any way he wanted. And apparently at any time too!</p><p>She hit her hands against his chest instead now, almost giving a small self-muffled scream, swinging her legs about. “No Ethan put me down right now! You can’t get me down a ladder like this!” She tried to hiss, not wanting to wake her dad, but also startled at the thought he might actually try and attempt that.</p><p>Ethan swayed for a second, making Alice rethink her previous plan and stay still in his arms, holding her hands out below her face just in case he dropped her. But soon enough, Ethan managed to stumble all those few steps back over to her bed, and before he did anything, he bent over slowly and let her topple off his shoulder back onto her mattress, making her land foot side of the bed in a tumble, but one that didn’t hurt her at all. </p><p>Once dropped, no longer being held in usually secure but for right then, not as trustworthy arms, Alice huffed back up at her friend, huffing a piece of hair from her face, as she crossed her arms over her chest. And Ethan, still bent over, face upside down, and eyes slightly watery and big, smiled happily back down at her. “Hiya down there.” His smile quickly turned into a smirk and he knew he was being cheeky trying to kidnap her, even if that was in hindsight, it made Alice exhale loudly at him, before shuffling herself to sit up, with her head on the headboard side of her once warm bed.</p><p>Ethan slowly stood up straightish, still smiling at her, his swaying somehow seeming to be worse now. And the way his hands raised a few seconds later to gesture as he spoke, was a real testament to just how fucked up he was at the moment. Still good ole Ethan Green though. “But I want you to gooooo!” He moaned, hands raising towards her eventually, to show how much he obviously wanted her at the party. Clearly enough, if he’d made a detour all the way to get here.</p><p>And usually Alice would be flattered. Right now she was tired. “What? No!” She spluttered, almost scoffing at the end. As if she’d wake up and go yeah sure I’ll go get fucked up with you even though it’s two thirty am. No I don’t have a problem being productive right after I’ve been so rudely woken up. Granted, Ethan probably wasn’t expecting her to go all out in the party, he just liked her company. But even a sober Ethan knew ruining her sleep for this was too far. This Ethan before her however, was long past sober. </p><p>He rolled his eyes disappointed, still with a hint of a smile though, before he just looked tired, eyes finding it hard to do much more than go back to squinting now. She thought she saw him try to shrug, when he sighed like his lungs had deflated. “Then I’ll sleep here.”</p><p>That plan surprised Alice right back into nearly awake mode, shuffling up on her bed and holding her blankets to her, she was not a blanket sharer. However there was one more prominent issue than that. “What, no man! My dad’s here, you-“</p><p>Ethan, slurring, interrupted “Then I’ll sleep with your dad.”</p><p>“EW GROSS!” Alice hated how he joked about that. One day her dad was gonna find out, she just knew it. Ethan, however, was gonna be a much bigger pain in the ass right now though.</p><p>Ethan jumped onto her bed, making Alice quickly move her leg so he didn’t crush it, but as she was doing that, Ethan rested his head snugly in his arms, after landing perfectly on her pillow, even though she was sure his eyes were already closed when he jumped, and still closed, he started dozing off.</p><p>“Ethan no don’t fall asleep!” She squealed quietly. “Eth-!” Alice was shaking him, but he was gone. Wow he was inebriated. </p><p>For a second, she wondered if he was faking, just being stubborn, or pranking. And she went to poke his side, maybe turn him onto his back instead of his chest he was passed out on. But a long crescendoing snore left his wide open mouth, that was smushed open on her pillow, and she moaned, tilting her head into her shoulder and knowing it was no use, he was a lost cause. </p><p>She sighed into her pillow, pouting as she collapsed, and tried one more time, eyes already closed from exhaustion, poking his cheek.</p><p> </p><p>Ethan started to drift awake, coughing being the first sound he made, groaning, the second, as he realised how dry his mouth was. He smacked his lips together, parting them with his tongue and hoping to God he’d at least left himself a glass of water on his stand before he passed out, but that’s when his eyelids parted too, and he realised this definitely wasn’t his house. </p><p>Making a confused low grunt, he blinked slowly, taking in the light streaming through the open curtains, and before he even needed the slow second of his brain stirring to realise how he recognised the room, he saw right on the pillow opposite, his best friend fast asleep, facing him. </p><p>Ethan just blinked again. Once, then twice. He looked round the room, but no one else was here, no crashed partygoers, not even Lex. He definitely hadn’t gone to the party <em>with Alice.</em> But as he tried to raise his head, his body simply said ‘no’ and he crashed back into the soft mattress, feeling like his body was sinking into it, but also unable to stretch. Maybe because of the leather jacket and ripped jeans he’d, for some reason, been sleeping in. </p><p>Ethan had absolutely zero memory of the night before.</p><p>Well fuck he hoped it’d come back to him at least. But for now, he decided upon a quicker course of action, looking towards Alice, even though her eyes were comfortably shut. “Uh hello.”</p><p>Alice was okay in bed now, she’d finally gotten another few consecutive hours back and had managed to sleep peacefully, but for the second time she was woken, and knew breakfast was going to be a grumpy one. This time, it was to poking at her cheek, and after realising water wasn’t dripping on her face in her dream, she groggily slapped the hand down, just holding it in place because she was too tired to deal with more. And that’s when she started to peek open her eyes. Only to see Ethan’s utterly bewildered and slightly red eyes looking right back at her. </p><p>Alice made no sound, but opened her eyes while keeping her cheek on the pillow, starting to wake, staring at Ethan who just stared back, waiting muddled and highly curiously for answers. There was almost a connection of puzzlement, but no unease, in both drowsy eyes for those few seconds of early morning silence. And at that, she exhaustedly, finally spoke up to her best friend. “You <em>cannot</em> act like the most confused one here.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Go follow my tumblr for this account: @ourstarkidcrazyuniverse :-D</p><p> </p><p>I hope you enjoyed! I love writing these two and their friendship!</p><p>Please leave any and all comments, they really mean a lot!</p><p>Stay safe y’all 💕</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>